Atsuikaze vent chaud
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Salut voila se chap est un lemon entre videl et Gohan donc je precise que les scene sont decrite et que sa pourai eurté la sensibilité des innocens eux sinon bonne lecteur


ATSUIKAZE

(Vent chaud)

Attention cette histoire contient un lemon.

Personnages : -GOHAN (m, 18ans) -VIDEL (f, 17)

Histoire : GOHAN et VIDEL sortent ensemble depuis peu et ils organisent quelques jours à la plage ; d'abord retissent GOHAN fut décider et accepta, grâce à VIDEL qui l'obligea à y aller.

**Devant chez Videl au moment de partir**

**G –VIDEL ! Je suis pas sur que je devrais partir, imagine si il arrive quelque chose a oka-san !**

**V –T'a mère est solide est elle peu bien se passer de toi 7 jours, non ?**

**G –Mais…**

**V –Vite il faut y aller je veux pas louper le bus et j'ai envi de passer 7 jours et 6 nuit avec toi !**

**Ils allèrent s'installer au fond du bus.**

**G – (à voix basse) J'aurai préférer y aller en volant je n'aime pas les bus !**

**V –Tu parles trop ! **

**Elle mis ces mains sur le visage de Gohan et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, il eut pour réflexe de déposer ces mains sur les hanche de son amante.**

**V –Sa va mieux ?**

**G –Euh…euh… ouais !**

**Ak –J'espère que vous serez pas toujours coller l'un a l'autre !**

**V –Tu es jaloux Akira !**

**Il se retourna vexe, là le bus se mis a rouler en direction de l'aéroport puis prirent l'avion jusqu'a MIHAZAKI, arriver à destination ils allèrent au camp de vacances prés de la mer.**

**Dans le hall de l'hôtel !**

**Réceptionniste –vos chambres sont les 2002 et 2004 au 5ème étages, je vous souhait un bon séjour à tous !**

**V –Génial on aura une chambre de roi et reine !**

**G –Euh mais sa me gène que se sois au frais de ton père !**

**V –Oubli le un peu et viens on monte dans nos appartement !**

**G – (tout rouge) Mais enfin Videl euh…**

**V –Après on ira à la plage se baigner.**

**Gohan la suivi sans broncher.**

**De son coter Gohan s'installait et se mis en maillot dans le salon tandis que sa **

**Belle était dans la salle de bain.**

**je me demande bien à quoi ressemble Videl en maillot, je suis sur qu'elle doit être magnifique il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais n'y fit pas attention quand il sentit 2 chose ronde se poser délicatement sur le dos de celui-ci et de tendre mains se posaient sur ces yeux.**

**Il se retourna et enlaça cette personne avec tendresse et dit d'1 voix douce et chaleureuse.**

**G –Euh… excuser moi mademoiselle mais ai-je le droit de vous comptai combien votre beauté me trouble et que j'ai une envie folle de vous embrasser.**

**La jeune femme leva la tête.**

**V – rougis) s'est de bien belle parole que j'entends là…**

**G – (l'embrasse) AISHITERU **

**V –AISHITERU belle étalon !**

**G –Tu es ravissante et très sexy…**

**V –Je pense que tu devrais t'assoire !**

**G –Pourquoi sa ? (Il regarda ver le bas et s'aperçut que son phallus était en érection)**

**V –C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?**

**Gohan se contenta de remuer la tête pour dire oui et s'assit tout rouge.**

**G –Désoler, généralement je me contrôle mais là j'ai pas pu…**

**V –C'est pas grave sa me flatte … on va a la plage**

**G –Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?**

**V –Quoi comment ose tu me…**

**G – (mets une main sur la joue de Videl) Je rigolais bien sur que nous allons a la plage !**

**Il l'embrassa et vue que sa tension était redescendu ils allèrent tous deux se baigner.**

**Les 2 tourtereaux s'amusèrent à se couler quand Anko appela Videl :**

**An –Tu viens avec nous faire les magasins ?**

**V –Sa serai génial mais je fait quoi de Gohan ?**

**An –Emmène le, mais là je crois qu'il est occuper !**

**Videl se retourna et vit 2 adolescentes autour de son amant entrain de le draguer. Furax, elle s'avança vers elles et s'agrippa à Gohan.**

**V –Eh les pétasse de l'air il m'appartient !**

**Groupie –Tu veux pas nous le prêté je suis sur qu'on s'amusera bien**

**V – (s'énervant) Vous êtes bouchées il est à moi ! Elle le prie par la main et emmena Gohan faire les magasins.**

**G –Je suis désoler, elles sont venues me parler quand tu es partie et….**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Videl fit volte face, le bloqua contre un mur et embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue en se frottant contre lui.**

**V –Je ne t'en veux pas…**

**G –Mais tu es pourtant en colère !**

**V –C'est leurs façon de se collaient à toi qui ma mise rendu jalouse !**

**G –Je suis avec la fille de mes rêvés pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis fou de toi !**

**V –Merci ! (tout en rougissant) On va faire les magasins ?**

**G –Euh… oui mais je vais chercher mon argent … (Il disparut et réapparut instantanément)… c'est bon ! Euh… tien j'ai pris cette chemise pour toi tu devrais la mettre !  
V –Ma tenue te dérange !**

**G –Non pas du tout mais c'est que je n'aime pas que les autres hommes te déshabillent du regard !**

**V –D'accord je la mets !**

**Ils allèrent avec Anko et Akira faire les magasins ceux du bord de mer.**

**Les jeunes femmes étaient heureuses quand un bruit d'estomac se fit entendre.**

**Ils décidèrent de rentrer et Gohan invita Videl au restaurant.**

**Vers 21h on pouvait voir Gohan et Videl se baladaient au bord de l'eau, puis ils allèrent sur une dune de sable, s'assirent (Gohan derrière Videl) et Gohan commença à embrasser sa belle dans le cou.**

**Videl se retourna en l'embrassa, dans l'élan Gohan allongea son amante sur le sable, puis après quelque minute :**

**V –Gohan, viens on va dans ma chambre !**

**G –D'accord **

**Dans la chambre : ATTENTION LEMON**

**Videl chercher la clef de leur chambre pendant ce temps Gohan la bécoter dans le cou se qui la rendit folle de plaisirs un fois la porte ouverte Gohan la pris dans ces bras muscler et la posa sur le lit puis alla fermer la chambre et la rejoins dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant et il la pris dans les bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et fougueusement.**

**Videl regarda Gohan bizarrement puis elle s'approcha de son visage et effleura ces lèvres**

**G – (D'une voix douce) Eh ! Sa va ?**

**V –Oui ! Là, elle commença à embrasser Gohan avec envie et désir puis elle s'assit sur son ventre en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant qui se laisser faire sans rien dire (Faut dire qu'il a pas trop envie de se débattre non plus lol (¤¤) !). Ils se regardaient tous les deux avec un regard fiévreux.**

**Gohan roula sur le lit pour qu'il soit au dessus d'elle et fini d'enlever sa chemise et fit glisser sa main droite le long du corps de sa belle qui en frissonna et lui enleva sa chemise de nuit tout en l'embrassant et décida de dégrafer son sous-vêtement en se régalant de la vue d'une si belle poitrine. Elle força son homme à se poser sur le dos et se remit à cheval et l'embrassa à nouveau tout en écrasant ses seins sur le torse du jeune homme. Cette dernière embrassa et lécha le corps de son amant et descendit jusqu'au membre de celui-ci qui même à travers le tissu était plus raide et dur que du bois. Elle décida de libère le gaillard de sa prison de tissu, elle rougit quand elle vit la grandeur de celui-ci. Elle commença des petits mouvement de vas et viens, décida de lécher son phallus puis le suça avec envie et tendresse. Le jeune homme sentait la jouissance proche (1ère pipe) et Videl sentit un jet chaud qui faillit étouffer la jeune femme mais avala la semence avec gourmandise. Gohan attrapa Videl et la mis sur le dos et se posa délicatement sur elle pour ne pas l'écrasé de son poids et embrassa puis lécha chaque parti de son corps dénuder, ce qui rendit folle de plaisir sa belle. Après quelques minutes de léchage il décida d'enlever la dernière pièce de vêtement de son amante. Puis embrassa sa belle puis descendit en léchant jusqu'au sexe de sa belle et la lécha avec une infini tendresse, sa belle devenait de + en + folle de plaisir.**

**V –Gohan ! Oui ! C'est bon !**

**En entendant ces cries Gohan remonta et embrassa Videl pour atténué le volume de ces cries de crainte qu'on ne les entende. Voyant que Gohan hésitait, la jeune femme le plaqua au lit en se mit en position (A cheval …quel cochonne !) Elle se suréleva un peu et tâtonna le phallus de son homme avec le bout des doigts et effleura son sexe avec le sien puis respira un coup mais Gohan la coupa dans son élan :**

**G –Tu es sur de vouloir ?**

**V –Oui car je t'aime !**

**G –Je t'aime aussi…**

**A ces mots Videl s'empala sur le sexe de Gohan et poussa un cri de souffrance quand il pris sa virginité, Gohan posa délicatement ces mains sur les hanches de sa belle et l'allongea sur lui se qui eut pour résultat d'avoir un pénétration plus profonde mais aussi + douloureuse pour une 1ère fois. Il la sentit trembler et la caressa et l'embrassa pour la détendre et oublier la douleur. Une fois que Gohan la sentit – tendu il la sera fort (pas trop quand même) et roula sur le lit pour être au dessus d'elle et toujours au corps à corps il commença de petit mouvement de va et viens. Videl commença à gémir, pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide mais pas trop violent, puis il accentua l'intensité des mouvements (mouvements + fort) :**

**V –Oui c'est bon continu ! Hum GOHAN !**

**Gohan était étonné du volume de sa voix et ralentit un peu le mouvement et sa force.**

**Il sentait la délivrance proche mais Videl le rattrapa et jouis avant lui :**

**V –GOHAN ! JE T'AAIIIMMMMEEEEE !**

**Elle fut suivie d'un petit cri de jouissance de Gohan.**

**Ils restèrent unis, puis Gohan se désengagea et s'allongea a coter de sa belle et elle posa sa tête sur le torse musclée et plein de sueur de son amant.**

**Peu de temps après ils s'endormirent.**

**Le matin vers 10h :**

**Videl se réveilla doucement, elle se sentait très bien se matin là, se retourna et vit que Gohan n'était plus là…**

**G –Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner ! Je ne savais pas se que tu mangeais alors je t'ai fais un repas avec que des fruits comme y a plein de vitamine et c'est très bon pour la peau ! Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'assit au bords du lit déposa le plateau sur les cuisses de sa belle qui était assise et l'embrassa.**

**G –Tu as bien dormi ?**

**V –Comme un ange ! Elle regardait son homme avec amour et tendresse.**

**G –Y quelque chose qui cloche ?**

**V –Non, je suis toute simplement heureuse voilà tout !**

**G –Alors s'est parfait, bon je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps tu mange et après j'irais régler un détail !**

**V –A propos d'hier soir !**

**G –Oui personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal.**

**V –Tu n'es pas obliger de le tuer puisque tu es arriver à temps.**

**G –Peut-être mais il doit retenir la leçon. Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front et alla en direction de la salle de bain.**

**Videl pensa à la nuit dernière et plus précisément sur l'acte qu'ils avait fait plus tard. Elle en frissonnait rien quand y repensant et englouti les quelques fruits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avec la vapeur on avait du mal à voir et elle en profita pour se déshabiller et entra doucement dans la douche. Elle enlaça Gohan qui se retourna : **

**G –Y a un souci ?**

**V –Aucune je veux juste prendre ma douche avec toi, tu es d'accord ?**

**G –Tous se que tu veux… Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa, elle mit ces bras autour du coup de son beau et restèrent coller l'un à l'autre pendant un bon moment. Le jeune homme sentit l'envie monter en lui et aussi son membre devenir aussi droit que la tour de Tokyo (Vlà la comparaison lol). La jeune femme sentit le phallus de son amant, dur, contre son ventre mais continua les embrassades avec de + en + de fougue et d'envie. Gohan commença à toucher avec de tendres caresses la peau de sa belle en commençant par le dos puis descendit aux reins et enfin palpa la tendre chaire des fesses de sa compagne qui n'en resta pas indifférente, puis il descendit ces lèvres sur le cou, ses seins qu'il lécha avec amour cela rendit folle Videl et pris la tête de Gohan dans ces mains et l'embrassa, puis elle lui dit doucement à l'oreille :**

**V –c'est bon !**

**Gohan colla Videl contre le mur, descendit tout son corps et commença un magnifique cunnilingus qui faisait devenir de + en + folle Videl :**

**V –Oh c'est bon continu … ah !... Oui !**

**Gohan continuait avec plaisir une telle pratique et sentait sa belle frémir. Au bout de quelques minutes, s'arrêta en remontant la langue glissant sur le corps de sa belle, sentant qu'elle était prête à le recevoir et tout en baisant ces lèvres, il la suréleva pour pouvoir la pénètre avec douceur. Celle-ci s'agrippa au coup de son amant et passa ces jambes autour de la taille de son homme qui la pénétra délicatement. Il commença d'aller et venir. Les 2 jeunes se délecter du plaisir de l'autre **

**Au même moment Videl eut son orgasme suivit de celui de Gohan.**

**Ils étaient tous deux essouffler puis ils prirent une douche plus conventionnel. Durant tous le reste de la journée ils étaient a la plage et s'amuser comme des enfants et le lendemain ils retournèrent a Tokyo………… to be continued………………………… lol (¤¤)**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voilà mon lemon si sa vous plait REVIEW et comme sa si vous en voulez encore je vous en écrierai plein lol bye-bye.**


End file.
